1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless communication systems, and, more particularly, to multiplexing stream frame pattern configuration techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a technique for modulating digital data, which uses a large number of closely-spaced orthogonal sub-carriers. In the OFDM technique, digital data is modulated to the amplitude and the phase of each of the orthogonal sub-carriers within a transmission band. This technique has been widely used in terrestrial digital broadcasting. In a digital broadcasting receiver design such as Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T) and Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial Digital Sound Broadcasting (ISDB-TSB) for OFDM systems, transport multiplexing stream from the receiver side should comply with the ISDB-T and ISDB-TSB multiplexing stream frame pattern configuration.
An ISDB-T/ISDB-TSB multiplexing stream frame generally contains N transport stream packets in a multiplexing frame. A transport stream packet (TSP) in the ISDB-T/ISDB-TSB multiplexing frame is either a transport stream packet from layer A (TSPA), or layer B (TSPB), or layer C (TSPC), or a null packet (TSBnull). The order of these TSPs is unique for a given transmission parameter configuration (e.g., transmission mode, guard interval, modulation and coding rate), and repeats every multiplexing frame. The ISDB-T and ISDB-TSB multiplexing stream frame pattern configuration can be reproduced by a model receiver at the receive side. In practice, it is generally challenging and complicated to exactly implement a receiver in hardware (e.g., in a chip) for multiplexing stream frame pattern configuration in accordance with the ISDB-T and ISB-TSB standards.